


Nervous

by bestGuesses, leangreencastielmachine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (prev tag mentioned not explicitly used), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Come Eating, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, First Dates, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Musician!Castiel, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, but its not a blowjob this time :), dean's a bit chubby but that's okay, destiel smut, im trying desperately to tag this and it is not easy, mechanic!Dean, very brief but its there at the end, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestGuesses/pseuds/bestGuesses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leangreencastielmachine/pseuds/leangreencastielmachine
Summary: Charlie sets Dean up with a mysterious musician at a cafe (cough cough Cas.) Cas takes Dean home, and things heat up a bit more than Dean had expected. He's not complaining.





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to leangreencastielmachine for being my beta! dedicated to @hulkstiel on twitter who asked me to write this five months ago that i just finished tonight yeehaw

Dean lowered his umbrella as he walked through the chiming doors of the cafe. It was a familiar place to visit. Every morning he had off of work was spent at that exact cafe. That particular Sunday was one of those days. However, this time was different. Charlie had set him up with a friend who she never seemed to shut up about. Apparently, he was some upcoming musician with a song or two on the charts. She hadn’t given him a name, only said that he’d be a “perfect fit” for Dean.

He didn’t have high hopes.

Dean walked to the counter to order his usual- coffee and a maple donut. The cafe felt warm and welcoming as he sat in one of the plush chairs. There was no music playing, the only sounds to be heard were the normal cafe chatter and the sounds of a band setting up on the small stage. It wasn’t uncommon for that particular cafe to host artists and comedians who would perform for everyone. The ambiance of the place was comforting, and it was relaxing to listen to live music as he prepared for his day. Dean sat down and looked up to see who was setting up. There was a drummer, a bassist, and a guitarist who was at the microphone. Neither the bassist nor drummer looked particularly interesting- but the guitarist?

The man was dressed in a leather jacket and pants that were definitely a bit too tight to be comfortable and didn’t leave much to the imagination. The guy’s face? 

Tantalizing. 

It was unfair to have to look at someone so gorgeous but be unable to touch. Dean would never describe himself as cheesy or descriptive, but this guy? He could write an entire essay just about the exact shade of blue that colored his eyes. When the guy caught his glance, he looked away. He was sure his face was probably the same shade as his shirt- dark red. 

“Good morning, everyone,” the guitarist smiled. His voice was low- rough, even. Dean tried to ignore the fact that he felt actual fucking  _ butterflies _ in his stomach. He had completely forgotten about his date, completely entranced with the probably-straight guy in the band. He felt like a teenage schoolgirl fantasizing over some random man in a leather jacket he’d never be able to actually talk to. He still couldn’t help it. He was a sucker for blue eyes and messy hair.

“I’m Castiel Novak, with Raised from Perdition,” he introduced himself before beginning to fingerpick a simple melody. The bass and drums followed until the cafe was flooded with music. When the guy, Castiel, began to sing? Dean could feel his heart race as his voice filled the room. He was hardcore  _ crushing  _ over a man he had never actually spoken to. He had never heard the song before, but he found himself tapping his foot to the music. Dean couldn’t help but stare as he took a sip of his coffee, and when their eyes met?

He fucking  _ winked _ .

When Dean’s face began to heat up, he playfully scowled at the guitarist who was grinning at him. Dean looked at him once more, although the guy was already focusing his attention on his guitar again. Dean felt like a total idiot. As soon as he was faced with a hot guy, his brain decided to pull a blank. When the song ended, Dean politely applauded and avoided direct eye contact with Castiel.

“This next song was written about a really hard time in my life. It’s about getting better. Hope you enjoy it,” he stated as he began to strum. Dean decided to try and look anywhere other than at the hot guitarist and instead examined their instruments. He immediately recognized the guitar as a Fender, and the bass as an Ibanez. He couldn’t quite tell what the drums were, but he had never been good with percussion. He was thankful for the distraction from Castiel, because when he finally started singing Dean nearly cried. 

He was not an emotional person, or at least he wouldn’t say he was, but  _ holy fuck _ . He didn’t know it was possible to put that much soul into your voice. The lyrics were clear and easy to follow. It was a story of having to grow up in a difficult household, having to grow up too fast. He related far more than he ever would have cared to admit. When the song ended, Dean was practically in shock from how emotional that had gotten.

“Thank you, everyone,” Castiel smiled, signifying the end of his set. He packed his guitar up before Dean finally mustered the courage to walk forward, dropping a twenty into his guitar case with a smile.

“Oh- I’m not playing for tips,” Castiel chuckled as he attempted to hand the cash back. Dean shook his head.

“Buy yourself a coffee with it,” he smiled.

“Thanks,” he beamed. Dean practically melted on the spot. He nodded before trying to return to his table, only to be stopped by a steady hand on his shoulder. Dean flipped around, trying not to freak the fuck out because  _ holy shit the hot guy was actually touching him _ .

“By any chance, are you Dean Winchester?” Castiel asked. Dean stopped dead in his tracks. 

_ Castiel was his date _ .

“I- uh, yeah! I am,” he said with a smile. Castiel nodded with a smile.

“You already heard, but Castiel Novak. Pleasure to meet you,” he held his hand out for Dean to shake. Dean took his hand, hardly noticing how bad he was shaking as he gave him a firm shake. Castiel, however, did notice.

“Too much caffeine?” he asked, thankfully covering for the fact that Dean was too much of a mess around him to actually function.

“Yeah,” he chuckled in agreement. “I mean- I only had that one coffee today and I didn’t even finish it but I’m still shaking pretty bad and I have no idea why. Well, I do bu-” he cut himself off seeing the amused look on the guy’s face, “I’m rambling, aren’t I?” The guy just laughed with a nod.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s cute,” he shrugged with a smile that only widened when Dean flushed. He swore he had never blushed so much in his life.

“So- just to double check- you are actually gay, right? And this isn’t some buddy meeting? Because that’s happened a few times and it wasn’t too fun,” Dean chuckled, fidgeting with his fingers.

“Yeah,” he laughed, “That’s happened to me before too. Very awkward when I found out I was talking to a straight guy,” Castiel agreed. Dean gave a nod.

“By the way, your set was awesome. You have a lot of talent,” Dean said. It was Cas’ turn to go red from that comment as he practically giggled.

“Thank you,” he beamed, “I’m gonna order a coffee really quick. I’ll be right back.” Dean nodded as he took a bite of his donut. He watched Cas retreat, feeling the butterflies make a resurgence. He knew he was probably making a fool out of himself, but Castiel hadn’t left or anything, so he took it that he still had a chance. When Cas returned, he sat in the booth across from him.

“So, how much did Charlie tell you about me?” Castiel asked. Dean shrugged.

“Only told me where and when to meet you and that you were a musician,” he said.  _ She failed to mention that you’re possibly the sexiest man I’ve ever met _ , he thought. It felt dumb to think that, but  _ he _ felt dumb, so his thoughts went without shame.

“She only told me you were a mechanic and your name. And that you’re bi,” he smiled. Dean took another drink of his coffee as he shuffled in his seat. He heard as the rain started to come down harder, and he glanced outside to see that it was absolutely pouring.

“Pretty rainy today,” he commented. Cas nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I like the rain. Me and my brothers used to play in it all the time,” he smiled, “Then we’d go inside, freezing our asses off. We’d wrap ourselves up with towels and hot chocolate to warm up, we’d all curl up and watch some old movie. It was fun.”

“Sounds fun,” he smiled, “My brother and I would wrap up. Watch cartoons with each other while we waited for our dad to get back from wherever he was. How many siblings do you have?”

Cas chuckled as he thought, “Too many to count. Dad’s a ‘free spirit,’ and not to mention he’s adopted a shitton of kids. I’ve lost track.”

“I have my brother, Sam, and a half-brother. I’ve only met him once, but he’s a cool dude,” Dean commented in response, tapping at the table with his nails. He glanced down, seeing his calloused fingers from a mixture of his own guitar and working on cars for years. He quickly moved his hands onto his lap, feeling self-conscious. What if Cas thought it was gross? What if it scared him off? Cas seemed to notice his squint before he saw the callouses with a chuckle.

“I have some too. See?” He held his hands up. Dean mentally slapped himself in the face.  _ The guy plays guitar. Of fucking course he has callouses _ , he thought, “Pretty cool how our bodies do that to protect our hands,” he commented idly.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Dean smiled in response. Upon taking a quick glance outside, it became clear that it was going to begin properly storming soon. Dark clouds loomed over the city, hiding the vibrant blue sky from anyone on the ground. It was dark and monochrome outside, but Dean enjoyed the fresh scent in the air of the earth after rain.

“Looks like we’re going to get some lightning,” Cas said as he noticed Dean’s observation, “Wanna head back with me? I don’t have a car and I don’t wanna be stuck walking around alone in a thunderstorm.”

“Yeah, of course,” Dean smiled. When Cas reciprocated it, the butterflies came back with a vengeance. He swore to himself, cursing the fluttering in his chest as he opened his umbrella and followed Cas out, listening to the constant pattering of the drops hitting the plastic of his umbrella. He walked down the street, the dim yellow lights reflecting off of the sidewalk and illuminating the area. It was only about noon, but the clouds were so dense and dark that it looked like it was sunset. The fresh scent of earth hit his nose as Dean gave a fond smile to himself.

“I love that smell. Brings back a ton of memories,” he commented.

“Petrichor,” Cas responded simply, “The smell of earth after rain.”

“Huh,” Dean smiled, feeling the butterflies begin their attack once more, “Petrichor.” The word felt foreign on his tongue, but it wasn’t all too surprising to hear that Cas knew it. Somehow, it felt natural to be walking down the road with Cas, discussing whatever they observed.

He  _ really _ hoped Cas would be up for a second date. He hardly knew the guy, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t already into him.

“I live just a bit further away,” he informed Dean as he glanced back, meeting Dean’s eyes. Dean gave a smile and nod in response as he freaked the fuck out over how he had just looked at him. If Dean didn’t know any better, he’d think the sky wasn’t blue because it was all in his  _ eyes _ .

He needed to stop letting Sam rub off on him.

They continued walking until Cas lead Dean into a gated apartment complex, leading him up a staircase before unlocking his door and stepping in.

“Sorry. It’s not usually proper to take someone home on the first date, but I thought I could make an exception.”

“I appreciate the gesture,” Dean replied, “Mind if I put the umbrella up?” He asked as he motioned towards the rack next to the door. Cas nodded, and so Dean hung it up before standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. They looked at each other as a drop of water plopped onto Dean’s nose. For some reason, that set something off where they both began to cackle maniacally, water flying everywhere from how hard they were shaking. They were both soaked to the bone, even though the umbrella was there.

“Do you need a spare change of clothes?” Cas asked as he managed to calm down.

“Yes, please,” Dean nodded with a smile as he slipped his coat off. Cas went into his room, returning with a t -shirt and sweatpants. He gave a thankful nod as he went into the bathroom, swiftly changing into the dry clothes. He stepped back out as Cas nodded with a smile. He was wearing his own dry clothes, looking much more comfortable in a tank top.

“You look good,” Cas said with a small smirk, very clearly checking Dean out.

“In pajamas?”

“Yep,” he smirked. Dean smiled softly at that as Cas stepped closer.

“I feel like this is probably too soon, but I  _ really _ want to kiss you,” Cas admitted, moving a gentle hand to cup Dean’s jaw, “Can I?”

“Of course,” Dean whispered, and suddenly there was a pair of soft, mildly chapped lips on his. He held Cas close as he kissed him back, pulling away after a few seconds.

“That was nice,” Cas whispered.

“It was,” Dean agreed before leaning in once more with more confidence, pulling their bodies against each other. It wasn’t long before it began to heat up, Cas’ hand under his shirt and on his hip, gently guiding him to the room. They stumbled inside gracefully, Cas pushing Dean back onto the bed.

“Are you okay with this?” he asked as he hovered over Dean, pulling away just enough to speak. Dean nodded, pushing up on Cas’ shirt. He sat up and threw it off, and Dean couldn’t help but grin a bit when he saw that Cas was pretty lean. Cas pushed up at Dean’s shirt and he put his hands over Cas’.

“I- uh- I’m not really in shape,” Dean explained with pink cheeks.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Body type doesn’t matter, okay?” he said with a reassuring smile. Dean nodded as Cas pushed his shirt up and pressed a light kiss to his tummy. Dean flushed as Cas kept kissing over his body. He knew he was definitely getting some chub, but Castiel didn’t care, pressing kisses over both of his nipples that elicited small whines from Dean.

“How far are you willing to go?” Cas questioned, still pressing kisses over Dean’s body.

“All the way,” Dean responded. Cas gave a smile to that, nodding as he pulled his pants down. Dean was already a bit hard, and Cas smiled at that as he kissed him gently. He cupped a hand over Dean’s cock. He gasped at that, biting his lip as Cas lightly squeezed him.

“Can I say something that might be a bit weird?” he asked.

“Hit me with it,” Dean replied.

“You’d look perfect in panties,” Cas stated matter-of-factly. Dean flushed a bit before grinning.

“We can try that when we get back to my place.”

Cas smirked at that before trailing his hand around Dean’s thigh, leaning over and grabbing a bottle of lube. He worked on his own pants before pulling Dean’s underwear down slowly, cupping his ass with a warm hand. Dean instinctually spread his legs as Cas moved his hand, popping the cap on the lube bottle and taking some onto his hand.

“This is gonna be cold,” he warned. Dean nodded as he circled two lubed fingers around Dean’s rim, occasionally teasing with a bit of pressure before pulling away. Before long, there was a finger slipping into him and he let out a small whine. It took awhile for the initial discomfort to wear off, and he found himself gently rocking his hips back against Cas’ hand. Right after, there was another finger pushing in, scissoring and pushing before finding his prostate.

“Fuck! There-” Dean cried out. Cas hit the spot again, making Dean grip the bed sheets as he desperately tried to get more of Cas.

“Do you think you can handle another finger, baby?” Cas asked softly. Dean nodded with a desperate whimper as Cas leaned over to kiss him gently. As he connected their lips, he got a third finger slicked before pressing it in along with the other two. Dean gripped onto Cas with a low whine, his leg twitching from the intrusion. Cas leaned back to look at Dean, the way he took Cas’ fingers into his hole.

“You’re perfect, sweetheart,” he smiled. Dean went pink at that, about to make a comment when Cas slowly began to move his fingers. Dean gasped as he got used to the feeling before rocking back against his knuckles, keening when Cas, again, hit his prostate.

“I need more,” Dean breathed, bucking his hips up desperately. Cas chuckled, using his free hand to brush some of Dean’s hair back and pull his fingers out.

Cas cleaned his hand off before slipping his own underwear off. He leaned back, looking at Dean with lust in his eyes.

“Are you clean?” Cas asked.

“Which sense?”   
  


“All,” he replied. Dean nodded.

“I am too. Is it okay if I go without a condom?” he asked. Dean nodded profusely.

“Please do. Or don’t- like- don’t wear the condom,” Dean managed to say. He silently cursed his horny brain for refusing to function properly. Cas simply chuckled in response with a nod, slicking himself up before pressing the blunt head of his cock against Dean’s hole.

“Are you ready, darling?” he asked. Dean nodded before Cas pushed in. He bit his lip as Cas slowly bottomed out before pausing, giving him a brief moment to adjust. He slowly pulled out as he watched Dean’s expressions, trying to be sure he wasn’t in pain. Dean seemed to still be getting used to the feeling, so Cas made sure to move slow. It was difficult for him to hold back, but he knew it wasn’t a good idea to go too fast too soon.

“Yeah. Okay,” Dean nodded, “You can move.”

Cas smiled, moving in to kiss him as he began to properly fuck Dean. Dean made a few whimpering noises as his body began to register that everything was actually feeling good, and it wasn’t long until he was clutching onto Cas.

“Fuck-” he gasped as Cas sped up. Cas began to moan quietly, holding onto Dean tightly. Dean shifted his hips, trying to find the right angle as Cas kept fucking him hard. He practically screamed when Cas found his prostate, throwing his head back as Castiel took the opportunity to suck a few marks onto Dean’s neck.

“So good, baby,” Cas gasped, letting out a loud moan, “So good for me,” he praised. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips, trying desperately to get him deeper. Every few thrusts, Cas would hit his prostate, and Dean swore he was in heaven. It was euphoric to be fucked and praised, and  _ god _ did Dean love it. 

“Fuck- I’m close-” Cas breathed, his hips stuttering. Dean held him close.

“Cum for me. I need you so bad,” Dean whined. That was all it took for Cas to climax inside of him. Dean held him close as the wet heat filled him up, leaning in to kiss Cas. He was still rock hard, but it was satisfying as hell to be good enough to make Cas cum first. Cas pulled out before pushing Dean’s legs up.

“What are you do-” Dean began to ask when Cas licked a hot stripe over his hole. He threw his head back at that, “Holy fuck!”

Cas laughed a bit at Dean’s reaction before grabbing his ass and forcing him to spread his legs. Cas kept lapping at his hole, occasionally dipping his tongue inside and watching as Dean shuddered. He moved a hand up to jerk him off at the same time, grinning when Dean came soon after. Cas sat up, wiping his mouth that was fairly covered in lube and jizz.

“That’s really fucking hot,” Dean laughed. Cas grinned too.

  
“Glad you think so, because I fully intend on doing it again. Later.”

“Are you saying you want a second date?” Dean asked with a cocked brow and half smile. Cas grinned, meeting his eye before nodding.

“If you’re up for it, of course.”

“Hell yeah,” Dean smirked, “If it means we get to do  _ this _ again? Fuck yeah. Hell, even if it doesn’t mean that…” Dean trailed off, his expression something much softer. Cas nodded in agreement.

“I’d love to go on another date. This is definitely a plus, though,” Cas laughed. Dean nodded as Cas grabbed his discarded shirt, using it to clean the jizz off of his chest. He then helped Dean get some underwear back on before doing the same for himself. He crawled under the covers, wrapping an arm around Dean with a yawn.

“This Friday sound good?”   
  
“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
